


The Good Life

by TheMutantHonk



Series: NSFW 30 Day OTP Challenge [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe - Human, Cuddling & Snuggling, Humanstuck, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Post-Coital, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMutantHonk/pseuds/TheMutantHonk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The good life is what I need<br/>Too many people stepping over me<br/>The only thing that's been on my mind<br/>Is the one thing I need before I die</p><p>Three Days Grace - The Good Life</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Life

You're writhing beneath him, digging your fingertips into his back, panting and groaning past the bit of his shoulder you have in your mouth. He's above you, thrusting harder and faster than you think you could possibly take, but somehow you're doing it anyway. His hand's on your cock, stroking it with an almost masterful precision, and before you know it, one more hard thrust, one more skilled twist of his wrist, and you're yelling into his damp shoulder as you come over both of your stomachs. 

Of course, he doesn't stop, still rocking his hips hard against you as you ride out your orgasm, until just as you start coming down, and then he's grinding against your ass without pulling out anymore. You can feel him shooting inside you, feel his balls twitching against your ass as he pushes himself as deep as he can go, and the sensation makes you quiver and clench around him. 

Finally, fucking finally he stills, collapsing onto your chest and gasping in your ear. You growl at him and try to shove him off unsuccessfully. He's softening inside you, which is a strange as fuck sensation and always will be no matter how many times it happens. You're still grumbling as you try wiggling your hips, pulling yourself off him bit by bit before he laughs quietly against your collarbone and pulls out. Some of his cum seeps out after him and you squirm, frowning. You loved the actual intercourse, but fuck was post-coitus uncomfortable. You're sweaty, sticky, and just feel disgusting in general. 

You push him off you and prepare to get up, intent on a shower, but you don't even get to sit up yet before your stoner boyfriend is grabbing you by the waist, pulling you back against his warm, sticky body. You can feel your saliva on his shoulder sliding against your back. 

“Aw, hell no, Karbro. Not this time, motherfucker,” he murmurs against your back. 

“Let me go, asshole,” you grumble. “I'm disgusting and I –” 

“Yeah, yeah, you're gettin' your want on for that wicked shower in there, I know, bro. You always want your motherfuckin' shower. But a brother's gotta get his motherfuckin' relax on every so often, and I wanna get my cuddle on with my most amazing –” 

“Do you ever fucking shut up?” you snap, now trying to pull his arms from around your waist. He just grips tighter. “Or, even better, talk like a normal fucking person, instead of spewing that ignorant juggalo shit you're always gushing out from your goddamn weed-rotted brain?”

He laughs again. You don't think he followed any of that. He rarely does, to your knowledge. “Just lay with me a motherfuckin' minute bro. It's all you gotta do. Calm your noise and fuckin' relax for once.” He nuzzles against your neck a bit before kissing it. 

You sigh. “Fine. But only for a fucking minute. I'm disgusting and I don't want to marinate in my own filth, something I'm sure you wouldn't understand.” 

He chuckles lightly, pulling you even closer. You were now completely flush against his body. You could only get closer if you had sex again. 

You had to admit, it was nice. Cuddling with your boyfriend, and naked too, even if you did feel like you'd rolled in a puddle of cum and sweat. Now that you two weren't thrashing together in the sheets, you could focus on the little things you rarely took time to appreciate. He smells of sex, sweat, the cheap body soap you just picked up a few days ago because it was a few bucks less expensive than the shit you normally get, orange and strawberry Faygo, and just-barely-stale marijuana smoke. His body is slick and cool against your hot skin, as he always ran a few degrees below your ever-burning temperature. You can feel his pulse against your back, thudding so much slower than your own, and as you close your eyes, your breathing begins to fall in pace with the breaths he panted into your neck. 

Yeah, he was right. This was nice. Sure, you still felt fucking disgusting. But maybe, just this once, you could lay here cuddling with him for a few minutes before you raced off to your shower. After all, it didn't hurt to keep him on your skin for just a little while longer.


End file.
